Tonight
by Little-Retard
Summary: The tall retard Tobi who stole Hidan's scythe. Why, oh why, did Tobi steal Hidan's scythe. I don't know why he stole his scythe, but I know he won't die!


Hey everyone! I've been really busy later, but here's a one-shot for you all!

I do not own Naruto and/or Naruto Shippuden. But I do own two plushies. Hidan and Deidara. And I'm going to an anime-con and dressing up as Deidara. I still need some friends to go with me.

Oh, yes, and NOTICE! I totally want to talk about Naruto and other animes with people, so please, do message me, and I want some friends in my area that I can cosplay with, so if you like anime, and you live in Laplace, Louisiana, please, message me, and we can talk about stuffles! =3

On with the story!

* * *

"Tobi you little shit get your ass back here right now!" A childish giggle followed after that statement by the one and only, Hidan of the Akatsuki, and you can probably guess who giggled. For those of you who didn't know who that was, it was Tobi of the Akatsuki.

This is getting really troublesome, so how about you just hear it from Hidan's point of view, okay?

* * *

HIDAN'S POV

That little shit. I hate him so much right now. He stole my Jashin damned (Please, forgive me Jashin-sama) scythe! I can hear his stupid ass giggles while he runs from me, and that pretty stupid, since what kind of man in their right mind giggles?

Though, not many people in the Akatsuki are really in their right mind... Anyway, ***CRASH***. Yep. I caught the little bastard by jumping on him, and we crashed to the floor.

I blinked down at him for a minute, before I quickly got up and snatched my scythe from him, a light blush fanned across my face. I wouldn't be fucking blushing if I hadn't felt what I did.

When I landed on him, I fell right on top of a... Ahem... _Place_, and it was uh... Bulging slightly... That little fag is gay! Man, what a numbed of things wrong with him...

He got up quickly, and we stared at each other for a second before I began to turn away from him, not in the mood for a stare off. But before I could even turn my body completely, the little bastard jumped on me.

We slammed into the floor, me on my back, and him on top of me. I felt my blush get several shades deeper. But that's not the reason why. He pulled his damn dull orange mask up slightly, and kissed me. On the lips! And is _still _fucking doing it!

I struggled under his hold, and tried to push him off, but to no avail. Who knew the little bastard was this strong? Not me...

I summoned all my strength into my arms, and pushed, and he finally got off of me. I glared at him as he re-adjusted his mask back into place. He tilted his head up at me, and right now I bet under that damn mask of his that he was smirking his little ass off at me.

I could practically taste, smell, and _feel _the smirk in the air. My glare got deeper, and I said in a dangerous tone, "Tobi... Why the hell, did you just fucking kiss me?"

The bastard chirped happily, "Because I wanted to, Hidan-sempai! You just looked so yummy!" That just sounds... So wrong in that kind of voice... Acting like he did nothing wrong at all, who does he think he is?

I twitched. He walked up to me, and everytime he took one step forward I took one backwards. I felt my back hit the wall, and he placed his arms on both sides of my head.

I stared up in his little eye hole, and watched with wide eyes as he took it off. Damn... He's so... Beautiful... That sounds wrong, saying it about a guy, and it coming out of a guy's head.

His mouth got closer to mine, until they were nearly touching. I stared into his red eyes with wide violet, as he whispered huskily, "But that doesn't matter, does it?"

Damn... Even his voice sounds so hot... "Truth is Hidan, I've been eying you for _quite _some time now, and I'm fed up having to wait for you to come to me. To be simple, I want you, I _need _you, and I _will _have you," He said in that hot voice of his.

"W-who are you?" I whispered. He smirked slightly, "Madara Uchiha, at your service." And with that his lips crushed mine. He moved his lips against mine slowly and gently, as if I was a porcelain doll.

Fuck that, I tangled my hands in his hair, and yanked hard, moving my lips against his harder. That seemed to turn him on, and he moved his lips harder against mine, grinding into me as I moaned into his mouth.

He pulled back and I let out a low whine. That sounded so... Un-manly... He smirked, and pecked me softly on the lips. "We'll continue this later on tonight, alright?" He said, giving me one last peck on the lips, before putting his mask back on, and leaving the room.

I slid to the floor against the wall, and with wide eyes touched my hand to my lips gently. I soon began to smirk, and I got up slowly.

Oh, I can't _wait _for tonight.

* * *

Sorry, but that's the end. I think this is a cute couple, along with MadaDei, TobiDei, and PeinDei, and any other pairing with Deidara in it. Hidan is my third favorite, the first being Kakuzu, second being Deidara, third being Hidan.

Don't forget to review!


End file.
